


【铁盾】一个总裁的爱情故事

by amospice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amospice/pseuds/amospice





	【铁盾】一个总裁的爱情故事

　　【铁盾】一个总裁的爱情故事  
　　  
　　*原作设定，铁总第一人称  
　　  
　　*NC-17  
　　  
　　-------------------  
　　  
　　我出生于1970年。我的父亲Howard Stark性格冷淡，不喜欢孩子。我们很少见面。而他每次见到我都会问：“Tony，你这次成绩怎么样？”  
　　  
　　我的成绩一直很好。我想他对这个答案感到满意，因为他会在这时候笑一下，然后在睡前给我讲一些超级英雄拯救世界的故事。  
　　  
　　我不知道这有什么值得高兴的。学校的内容都那么简单，我不能理解的是那些绞尽脑汁写答卷的同学。难道答案不是都是明摆着？  
　　  
　　但是我喜欢这样的睡前游戏，那些故事还挺有意思的。  
　　  
　　大部分时间我住在一个非常大的房子里。管家把我的生活安排的非常规律。这有点无聊，但是也有好处，我不用把时间浪费在思考下一刻我要做什么上。但是那座房子实在是有点太大了。我会想父亲是不是会在这里迷路，因此我经常一星期才能见到他一两次甚至更少。  
　　  
　　但是母亲就不会迷路。我母亲叫做Maria Stark，她笑起来非常好看。我最喜欢的是母亲把我抱起来，问我今天有没有吃了太多糖果时候的神情。  
　　  
　　Marie还会为我烤草莓蛋糕和巧克力曲奇，她其实不需要做这些事情，因为家里的厨师精通各种各样的烹饪技能。而我爱这些甜蜜的小东西，它们能让我的大脑分泌更多的多巴胺。多巴胺会让我的大脑感觉很舒服。  
　　  
　　而厨师做的精美的点心只能让我感觉到嘴巴很舒服。母亲离开以后再也没有什么食物能够让我有这种大脑很舒服的感觉了。  
　　  
　　后来我知道Howard并不是路痴。他只是经常出差。  
　　  
　　而我已经不再害怕他在家里迷路，也不在乎他会不会因为我的成绩笑了。他出差的大部分时间是去寻找那个睡前故事里的超级英雄。我已经听腻了那些故事，而Howard居然还念念不忘。  
　　  
　　挺可笑的。但是也有点可怜。  
　　  
　　1985年我去了MIT学习。我的同学都比我大几岁，他们对我的成绩和研究总是很惊讶，可能也有些佩服，但是又会把我当成小孩子来看待。我虽然没有刻意去观察，还是总能注意到他们那可笑的矛盾的表现。但是那无所谓，我本来也没想一定要和他们交朋友。  
　　  
　　1989年，大学毕业以后我度过了一段自由的时光，参加一些party，和一个或者几个漂亮姑娘发展一天或者几天的浪漫关系。她们的眼神总是表达出很复杂的崇拜着我这样的情绪。这很没意思，但是倒不妨碍我欣赏她们漂亮的脸蛋和身体。  
　　  
　　1991年的一天下午，我邂逅了一个当时我见过的最漂亮的姑娘，她金发碧眼，身材火辣。我打算带她回我的别墅，两个人一起度过一段开心的时光。然后我接到了一个电话。“Tony，”那个声音说，“你必须马上赶回家。你父亲和母亲遇到了车祸。他们快不行了。”  
　　  
　　我到现在都不知道是谁打给了我这个电话。那个声音在我听到的一瞬间就模糊了男女，它仿佛是从天外传来，能让人感受到灵魂被劈开的空白。  
　　  
　　赶到医院的时候我意识到那个声音给我保留了委婉和体面的余地。  
　　  
　　我拉着母亲的手，嘴唇贴上去的感觉是冰冷的。然后我想起来他们出发之前我还没来得及说再见。于是我一遍一遍的重复这个单词，对父亲说一遍，再对母亲说一遍。  
　　  
　　

　　接管了父亲的公司以后，我经历了一次绑架。那次我失去了一个朋友，他为了我牺牲，而我是第一次遇见这样的人。抱着他尸体的时候我想，绝对不要再经历这样的事情。  
　　  
　　而我成了人们嘴里的Iron man。我发现做一个超级英雄是很麻烦的。世界太大，我经常要规划一下路线，才能找到最好的拯救普通人的方式。  
　　  
　　所以我想看看其他超级英雄是怎样生活的。我买了些讲述美国队长——就是Howard经常给我讲的英雄故事的主角——的冒险故事的漫画来看。  
　　  
　　我把这些彩色的图画藏在卧室里，避免Pepper或者Happy看见。我只是拿来参考，才不想被他们说成是粉丝。  
　　  
　　他们绝对会这样想。上次去美国队长博物馆的时候他们就说那些购买纪念品的是忠实的粉丝什么的。也是因为这个我当时什么都没有买。  
　　  
　　哦我当然不是粉丝。那些漫画故事太老了，我很难产生共鸣。  
　　  
　　“你知道这世上不止你一个超级英雄吧？”Coulson的上司Nick这样说。我想翻白眼，我当然知道，我是听着美国队长的故事长大的。  
　　  
　　但是那跟我有什么关系？除非需要我去跟他们打架。哦不对，我也不愿意去跟他们打架，那是无理的要求。而我昨晚刚看完了一本漫画，我理应得到一点休息时间。  
　　  
　　

　　2012年春天，Coulson来找我参加他那个小团体的行动。  
　　  
　　“我们找到了美国队长。”  
　　  
　　我也就只是有一点好奇。  
　　  
　　那天很暖和，太阳有些晃眼睛。下午两点半，Coulson带着美国队长Steve Rogers来了。我很惊讶，Coulson一定花了不少心思来设计那套可爱的制服，红手套和红靴子都像是小仙女才会穿的。而他的长相是和海报上一样的金发碧眼，但是我觉得比海报上好看。  
　　  
　　Steve总是皱着眉头。虽然博物馆里播放的录像里，是他对着自己朋友开怀大笑的表情。  
　　  
　　我带领的这个超级英雄团队叫做复仇者联盟。我们和一个成员——北欧神话中的雷神的弟弟在纽约打了一架。我把核弹送进了太空以后，在快速的坠落过程中失去了一会儿意识。  
　　  
　　当睁开眼睛我看到了Steve。他的脸上都是灰尘和泥土，但是那头金发和蓝绿色的眼睛都让我想到一个词：清澈。  
　　  
　　看到我醒过来他笑了。确实像个小仙女，如果世界上真的有的话，那他一定就是了。  
　　  
　　晚餐的时候，我坐在餐桌的一头，Steve在另一头。我仔细的打量他。我发现他那头耀眼的金发能够照亮整个餐厅，他说话的时候那双蓝绿色眼睛喜欢微微的眯起来，那让他看起来像一只猫。Steve有时候会转过头来对着我微笑，这令我觉得很高兴。  
　　  
　　之后Steve来向我告别，我想对他说点什么，但是却什么都说不出来。我不懂为什么会这样。最后我们只是握了握手。Steve身材很修长，但是他的手很小，而且很柔软。  
　　  
　　我突然想去找Howard，想请他再给我讲讲Steve的事情。但是这不可能了。  
　　  
　　

　　Steve出生在布鲁克林。他的父亲也是个军人，去世的很早，母亲是个坚强而且善良的护士。他童年的时候身体一直不好，但是二十三岁时坚持参军。在军队里他失去了导师，成为了美国队长。  
　　  
　　我的AI管家Javis把这些读给我听。  
　　  
　　我早就知道了。  
　　  
　　“很不寻常的经历。”我尽量平淡的说。  
　　  
　　但是再听几遍也没关系。  
　　  
　　“他现在快乐吗？”我忍不住问。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，sir，”Javis说，“我不知道。”  
　　  
　　

　　2012年12月，那天上午，我决定去Steve家里找他。  
　　  
　　“看个电影？”  
　　  
　　我们出发前Steve还有些局促。但是在回来的路上，他已经能轻松自在的笑着和我聊电影的内容了。说实话那部电影不是很好看，但是一个没有超级英雄的、即将毁灭的世界——这样的题材，倒是很适合我们俩去聊聊。  
　　  
　　不过我的脑子一直在嗡嗡响，有些限制了我的听力。  
　　  
　　夜晚我总会习惯性的抬头去寻找空中有没有星星，但是这次我没有这样做。我喜欢上了路灯打在他头发上，那种橘黄色的、温暖的、蓬松而且光亮的感觉。  
　　  
　　我的神经系统在分泌多巴胺了。但那和Marie的甜点给我的脑子带来的感觉不太一样，多了些微微的颤抖。有点麻。  
　　  
　　在后来的一段时间里，我每星期都能见到Steve一两次。复仇者们都搬到了Stark大厦来住，只有Steve还是住他自己在布鲁克林的公寓。但是我们有很多共同的朋友，这样就能在聚会上碰面。  
　　  
　　

　　2013年七月三日的晚上，我给Steve举办了生日聚会。Steve的生日和独立日是同一天，这太有意思了，仿佛他天生就是为了爱国而存在的。  
　　  
　　但是我希望他还能爱些别的什么。  
　　  
　　大家一起等到了四号零点，然后欢呼队长生日快乐，唱生日歌，给他戴上那个有点可笑的生日皇冠。我第一次发现那个纸质的皇冠也可以戴的很好看，上面歪歪扭扭的宝蓝色的“happy birthday”很衬Steve的眼睛。  
　　  
　　等大家都回房间休息，Steve还停留在客厅里。  
　　  
　　“太晚了，能不能借用你的沙发？明天我再回家。”  
　　  
　　“不不，我还有东西要给你看。”  
　　  
　　我喝了点酒，有点激动，甚至忍不住蹦蹦哒哒起来，还想原地跳舞。Steve却很清醒。他喝不醉。  
　　  
　　我已经走出了客厅，回头却看见Steve还停留在原地。我叫他的名字，他明显的犹豫了一下，然后下定决心一样跟上来。  
　　  
　　我带他去了实验室，给他看那个大家伙。  
　　  
　　那是我一个月以来废寝忘食的成果，我按照他的身材做的机甲，喷涂着国旗的颜色。  
　　  
　　“你就是带我来看这个？”  
　　  
　　“哦，你不喜欢？”我靠在工作台上，指了指那个机械的冷冰冰的3d国旗，“没关系，我不会不高兴。你可以当成玩具。”  
　　  
　　Steve有些惊讶，还有些无奈。我注意到他的脖子和耳朵是粉红色的。这很奇怪，他不是不会喝醉吗？搞得我忍不住凑上去想看清楚。  
　　  
　　等我的鼻子几乎贴到他的耳朵上，他的脸也变成了粉红色。我突然有了个猜测，也许不是我一个人感受到了费洛蒙。  
　　  
　　”Steve。“  
　　　　　　  
　　他回过头来看我。  
　　  
　　我微微眯着眼睛盯着他。  
　　  
　　他粉红色的嘴唇微微颤抖着，然后猛的吻了过来。  
　　  
　　操。见鬼。  
　　  
　　这他妈还在等什么？  
　　  
　　Steve任由我把他推倒在了工作台上，机械零件哗啦啦的撒了一地。  
　　  
　　我有些急躁的把他的套头卫衣从脑袋上扯下来。Steve的身体很白，胸肌很丰满，腰又收的很细。天知道我经常在看着他穿紧身t恤的时候就在裤子里硬了。但是我现在想再看看，再多看看他的优美的身体。  
　　  
　　Steve就像在准备战斗，神情和他发号施令的样子有点相像。  
　　  
　　“你还在磨蹭什么？”他一点都不矜持。  
　　  
　　我扯掉自己的领带，Steve抬起身来给我解开了衬衫的扣子。他的腰看起来很柔软，摸起来也是。但是我一碰，他的腰就要扭一扭。这太犯规了。我想转移注意力，开始回忆他战斗的样子，但是很失败。他战斗的时候像在跳体操，太他妈的性感了，而我的小兄弟已经开始硬的发疼了。  
　　  
　　我害怕弄疼他，这使我有点儿紧张。令我感到安慰的是我发现Steve也很紧张，他解开我皮带的时候手指不停的发抖。  
　　  
　　还是得掌握主动权。不管心理还是身体上都应该是我更成熟，总不能连操一个处男都做不到吧。  
　　  
　　我仔细的舔过他口腔里的每一个角落，他嘴里有淡淡的香槟的味道。接下来我先给他口了一次。这个小处男射的很快，射完以后几乎要哭出来，我真不敢相信就凭他还想做我叔叔？虽然这个小可爱快一百岁了，但是有七十年都是假的。  
　　  
　　做我老婆还差不多。  
　　  
　　我从后面进入了Steve，坏心眼的用力顶了他。我确定我的龟头在摩擦他的前列腺，但是这个四倍敏感度的甜心同时也有四倍的忍耐力，居然一直没有大声叫出来。这有点可惜，但是没关系，老古董还在害羞，可以理解。肯定还会有下一次，我敢保证。我能慢慢让他为我叫出来。  
　　  
　　我从没尝试过泡男人。那些不修边幅的男人我看多了会觉得简直恶心。虽然不知道和男人做爱是什么感觉，但是我敢保证Steve是所有男人和女人里面最美妙的。也许可以说是生物里面最美妙的——让我想起天堂。  
　　  
　　我当然没上过天堂，但是我去过教堂，装修的时候花的钱够多的教堂就会给我进入天堂的感觉——平和又震撼，幸福又压迫。  
　　  
　　还有那闪烁着的让人感到头昏眼花的彩窗。  
　　  
　　他就像教堂壁画上最标致的天使长大以后的样子。这个身材性感金发碧眼的尤物，还是一本正经满脸严肃的美国队长。我只要想到现在趴在工作台上，翘着屁股、汗涔涔的、喘息着被我操的是Steve Rogers，我就能感觉到我的阴茎又在变大了。  
　　  
　　这使得Steve发出了呜咽声。  
　　  
　　哦，我才不管他会不会哭，反正他要被我操到射出来。这可不是我的问题。总有人说美国队长不会犯错，但是这次绝对是他的错。明明知道我喜欢你还要勾引我。  
　　  
　　但是我还是得告诉他一件事。在他濒临高潮的时候我凑到他的耳边，叼着他红通通的耳垂说给他听。  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　  
　　Steve射了出来。他平时肯定不经常自慰，因为他都射了第二次了，还射了那么多。  
　　  
　　然后我问他能不能射在他里面。他不肯告诉我，一直用他的小屁股绞我的阴茎。简直是个小妖精。既然他不说，我就按我喜欢的来了。  
　　

　　  
　　“你们做的这些事情非常可怕，”Ross将军对我说，“死亡是不值得称颂的！”  
　　  
　　我笑了，问道：“可是我们不是在救人吗？”  
　　  
　　“是的，但是你们不能推脱这个责任。”  
　　  
　　“这是不可能的，”我轻轻地说，“Steve和我，还有每一个复仇者，都在努力。但是不可能救得下每一个人。”  
　　  
　　沉默了许久，Ross摇了摇头。“你正在犯一个很大的错误，”他说，“我们不能纵容你们，超级英雄就是定时炸弹！”  
　　  
　　我很生气。我在解释他的疑问，而他的话狗屁不通。我刷的站起身，感到自己满脸通红。“谢谢您的来访，”我听到自己说，“但我不在乎。我没什么可说的了。我想一个人待着。”  
　　

　　  
　　我炸了我的十几台战衣。  
　　  
　　“那实在是有点浪费。”Steve这样评价我的举动。  
　　  
　　我知道这个老冰棍会这样说。他明明知道我不爱听这些话。比起我曾经拥有过的那些亲密关系，Steve是唯一一个一直都不那么听话的，不管是在工作的时候，还是我在床上操他让他叫我Daddy的时候。  
　　  
　　反正我的争辩他也一样不爱听。我选择把他压在墙上，然后亲的他腿软到站不起来，最后把我的大家伙塞进他嘴里。这样他就说不出来话了。  
　　  
　　Steve劝我去向Bruce博士寻求关于PTSD的帮助。我很高兴Steve担心我，但是Bruce总是在打瞌睡。  
　　  
　　“比起看着他睡觉，我还是更想看着你睡。”  
　　  
　　Steve脸红了。他现在在性方面的想象力变得很丰富，我其实不是说要睡他，我的意思是只要抱着你睡，我就很开心。但是我得到了一个绝妙的口活，Steve现在已经学会了如何用他柔软的舌头舔过我的冠状沟最让我受不了。我看着他微微扭着屁股把我射出来的每一滴精液舔干净，然后一边抚摸自己的阴茎一边用祈求的眼神看着我。  
　　  
　　Steve蓝绿色的眼睛潮湿的好像要滴出水来，金褐色的睫毛一闪一闪的。他好像不是在我眼前眨眼睛，而是在我心里眨眼睛。要不然我的胸腔里怎么会感觉那么痒。  
　　  
　　这太过分了，我他妈不操到他睁不开眼睛我就不做英雄了。  
　　  
　　所以我也不打算解释了，把阴茎塞进他屁股里才是正经事。  
　　  
　　毕竟那两句话本来就都是差不多的意思。  
　　  
　　这都是因为我爱他。  
　　

　　  
　　2014年春天。  
　　  
　　一点钟，我来到了医院。Steve躺在那儿，  
　　  
　　“我很难过，Steve。”我接着说，“你为什么不来找我？那是多么危险的事情！”  
　　  
　　“现在我们还是不要谈这些，”Steve回答，“你还有你的事情，必须回到你的世界里。”  
　　  
　　“可你就是我的世界啊，Steve。对我而言，你就是一切。”  
　　  
　　Steve真的很擅长惹我生气。他不知道我有多么害怕失去他。  
　　

　　  
　　2015年秋天。  
　　  
　　我做了梦，梦见Steve死了。他临死前问我为什么明明可以却不尽全力救他。  
　　  
　　我知道这是假的，Steve不会怪我。但是我前所未有的恐慌起来。结果我创造了奥创，失去了Javis。最后在幻视的帮助下才取得了胜利。  
　　  
　　那是战争。残酷而且血腥。  
　　  
　　我害怕自己。  
　　

　　  
　　2016年五月，我和Steve一起去了索科威亚。  
　　  
　　回国后，我见到了一个女人，洛杉矶的Bela Spencer。她说：“你以为只要有了钱，犯错就无所谓吗？  
　　  
　　在索科威亚牺牲了22个平民，而Bela Spencer的儿子Charlie Spencer是其中之一。  
　　  
　　“这有什么问题吗？”Steve问我。  
　　  
　　“人民不喜欢这样。”  
　　  
　　“难道他们愿意死更多的人？”  
　　  
　　我坐了下来。“所以Ross将军想要我们签署协议。”  
　　  
　　“我不会同意的，Tony。”  
　　  
　　那天下午，我和Steve谈了好几个小时。涉及的问题很多，但答案却只有一个。  
　　  
　　“你必须明白这意味着什么：我们将处于对立面。”Steve皱着眉头看着我。  
　　  
　　“但没有你我无法生活。”我说。  
　　  
　　我讨厌这样喋喋不休，最后我把Steve推倒在浴室里。我喜欢在浴室干他，就好像在浴室唱歌的声音更好听一样，Steve在浴室的叫声也格外的好听。而且当抱着他的腿从正面插他的时候，我能从镜子里看到他后腰上漂亮的腰窝和背部性感的肌肉线条；当把他放在我腿上，我从后面插他的时候，能看到自己粗大的阴茎在他的身体里进出，带出来一点粉红色穴肉的样子。  
　　  
　　Steve说害怕看到自己被我操，但是这种时候他的乳头总是硬的像石头一样，漂亮的胸肌都染上粉红色。虽然不承认，但是我知道他很喜欢。  
　　  
　　我把淋浴头打开，那让我们身体之间变得有些滑溜溜的，然后我把他抱起来靠在墙上，抓着他的屁股从下往上顶他。他好像很害怕掉下来，紧紧地搂着我的脖子，括约肌一张一缩。那感觉没办法形容，毕竟我爽的眼前一片空白。

　　Steve漂亮的粉红色阴茎挤在我们俩中间，上上下下的蹭着。  
　　  
　　我亲着他的脖子，告诉他不要害怕，不要闭眼睛。现在镜子在我身后，Steve应该能从镜子里看到他自己潮红的充满欲望的脸，还有我上下顶动着、卖力的插他的肉洞的屁股。  
　　  
　　然后他的后穴痉挛起来。精液一股一股的流到我的腹部，弄得我们俩之间粘糊糊的。  
　　  
　　“你现在他妈的也太会夹了。”我对他说。  
　　

　　  
　　第二天凌晨时分，Steve消失了。我知道是他去找Bucky，他小时候的朋友。那个逃犯。这不算意料之外，但是我很不高兴，昨天我在他脖子上吸出来那么多印记，人家看到了会怎么想。  
　　  
　　然后我给我们共同的朋友Natasha打了电话。  
　　  
　　“我有坏消息要告诉你，”我说，“我决定把Steve抓回来。”  
　　  
　　“你是说把他找回来？”  
　　  
　　“不是，Ross将军让我抓他回来。”  
　　  
　　“但这样不行。你是一个自由人。你必须坚决同他们战斗。”  
　　  
　　“不，”我说，“战争太可怕了。我不想再同谁打仗。”  
　　  
　　“但是Steve爱你。而且他希望你再考虑考虑协议。”  
　　  
　　“也许是这样。但是我只是希望他永远也不再离开。在政府和人民面前，我不知道怎么交代——我只是一名水手。风向一转，海水就会把我的船卷走。”  
　　

　　  
　　我站起身，走到窗前。夜幕中，下面街道上站了好几百人。他们叫着我的名字：“Stark！你做的是错的！”他们喊着，“他们因你而死！你杀了人！”  
　　  
　　我坐下来，双手抱着头。屋里一片寂静，但街上的叫喊声从打开的窗户传进来。“Tony Stark！他们因你而死！”  
　　  
　　我做错了什么？我为什么要经历这些？  
　　

　　  
　　我没能够把Steve抓回来。我不知道Bucky杀了Marie和Howard是不是Bucky的错，但是那不是我的错。而Steve不应该瞒着我。  
　　  
　　10点，我卧室里的电话响了。然后我拿到了一个快递。我把他邮寄来的那个老年手机和他二十三岁时画的那只跳舞的马戏团猴子的画摆在一起，看了一晚上。  
　　  
　　第二天早晨我打给Steve。  
　　  
　　“Tony，我爱你，我不想事情变成这样。我难过极了。”  
　　  
　　我不知道该生气还是高兴。我不想原谅他，但是我还是爱他。  
　　

　　  
　　2018年夏天，我经历了最惨烈的一次战斗。我失去了共同作战的朋友，而在矛盾之后，我第一次和Steve见了面。  
　　  
　　Steve对我说，我父母的事隔了几乎30年，该忘记过去了。  
　　  
　　这是废话，那我还能怎么办？所以我还是挺生气的。他的衣服脏了，穿制服的样子很奇怪，那露出来的一小节胳膊实在是性感的有些过分了。  
　　  
　　那天晚上我带他去看新的盾牌，然后我把盾牌扣在工作台上，把他按在盾牌上。他显然知道我想做什么，主动把他那两条长腿缠在我腰上。  
　　  
　　“我这样后背不太舒服。”  
　　  
　　Steve对着我眨着他那双无数次迷惑了我的鸡巴的眼睛，但是这一次我不能妥协。  
　　  
　　“那你选，是枕着我爸给你做的盾牌，还是我的。”  
　　  
　　两年没挨我操了，Steve还是很敏感，我干进去之前他抓着我胳膊的手就开始颤抖。不过也许是太兴奋了的原因，因为我的手臂也在颤抖。  
　　  
　　Steve张开嘴，看着他微微露出来的粉红色舌尖，我的阴茎硬的都不用手扶，没等他出声就按着他的肩膀一下捅到了低。  
　　  
　　我当然不会真的让他回答。  
　　  
　　我每往前撞他一次，那个盾牌就被他后背挤压的往后蹭一点。最后盾牌哐啷一声掉在了地上。  
　　  
　　“你怎么又把盾牌扔了？”  
　　  
　　Steve生气的敲我胸口的反应堆。那简直太可爱了。  
　　  
　　我们俩都射了一次以后，我带着他去餐厅吃夜宵。我在厨房按着他的头在料理台上刮干净了胡子，然后喂给他蛋糕。他把奶油沾了一身，我帮他把那些奶油舔干净，把他按在餐桌上继续操他。  
　　  
　　“我留胡子不好看吗？”Steve居然还能一边喘息叫喊着一边笑着问我这样的问题。  
　　  
　　“太好看了，好看到我刚刚见到你的第一眼就想把你扒光。”  
　　  
　　所以要刮掉。  
　　  
　　吃完夜宵我们回到卧室，我亲了他一会儿，然后我们俩又都硬了起来。

　　Steve显然很激动，这一次他主动骑在我身上摆动自己的腰。这令我觉得自己像一匹马，而Steve是一位公主。美国甜心，全美偶像——Rogers公主快乐的骑着他的马，发出高潮的尖叫声。而我这匹马把自己的精液满满的灌进Rogers公主的肚子里。然后Rogers公主脱力的趴在我身上，我伸手去摸他的后穴，感受着我的精液缓缓的从Rogers公主的小穴里流出来。

　　这挺变态的。

　　虽然我们俩一直以来做爱都挺疯狂的，但是那么疯狂还是头一回，凌晨我们睡着了，天亮的时候Steve把我推醒，嗔怒的看着我。我发现我还揪着他的胸肌，半硬的阴茎还埋在他屁股里。  
　　  
　　“是叫我继续吗？”我嘟囔着，无视了Steve还在说着的话。  
　　  
　　我前后挺了挺腰，然后把慢慢整个硬起来的阴茎借着昨晚留在里面的精液又抽插起来。Steve甜美的叫声变得有些嘶哑了。  
　　  
　　“这是你应得的。”我对他说。

　　

　　我们最后胜利了，复仇者有了很多新成员的加入。这是新的希望。而Steve和我年纪都不小了。  
　　  
　　“他们就像复仇者们的父亲和母亲。”新加入的超级英雄Peter在接受采访的时候说。  
　　  
　　“我们俩谁是父亲，谁是母亲？”Steve问他。  
　　  
　　我觉得这没必要回答。随便谁是父亲谁是母亲。Steve不想被叫做母亲，但是Peter就是那样讲的。而对我来说，只要能跟Steve做爱，做完了抱着他睡觉，睡完了继续操他。那么叫我妈妈我也不在意。  
　　  
　　　　  
　　六个月后我们举行了婚礼。在以后的30年里，我和Steve住在乡下，有时候举行老朋友的聚会，有时候周游世界。  
　　  
　　

　　2039年，在电视节目里，我和Steve谈起我们的婚姻生活。  
　　  
　　“你们吵架吗？”有人这样问。  
　　  
　　“不，不真吵，”Steve回答，“但我丈夫有一点我确实不喜欢。他明明比我个子矮，还总是垫着增高垫，自己却不承认。”  
　　  
　　我微笑着拍拍他的手。“你这是诽谤。”然后我们俩都笑了。”  
　　  
　　

　　“Steve一开始对现代社会了解的很少，但是生活技能丰富，”Tony这样描述他，“他喜欢画画，喜欢雕塑，喜欢法文诗，也喜欢旅行。他非常漂亮，金发和白皮肤都好像在发光。他心里充满了正义感，因此才成为了独一无二的美国队长。他待人友善，眼神总是温柔而且坚定，同他谈话很轻松。哦，除了我，那时候他总是跟我吵架。但是很奇妙，一切就是这样开始的。”  
　　  
　　“他承担了过多的责任，”Steve这样描述Tony，“大家都知道他是个英俊而且充满魅力的天才富豪，但是我觉得他看起来像个孩子——那么年轻，那么倔强。他没有真正的朋友。也许人们有点儿怕他。但他是一个心软而且善良的人。我想和他单独在一起，但那时候只是作为朋友。Tony在与我初识的那些日子里爱我吗？不，我想他不爱。但每次我们相见，都感觉到与到彼此更接近。”  
　　  
　　

　　2057年5月，我病倒了。那天晚上，我把Steve叫进房间。“我觉得有点累，但是倒不害怕。我爱你。和你在一起我很快乐。我死后，我想要你把我的遗体火化，投进大海。你会为我做这件事吗？”  
　　  
　　“会，当然会，”Steve说。然后我们都哭了。  
　　  
　　感谢上帝给了我Steve。  
　　  
　　爱情万岁。  
　　  
　　


End file.
